


The Rise of the Master of Evil

by Soundwave1982



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundwave1982/pseuds/Soundwave1982
Summary: A retelling of Avengers Earth Mightiest Hero set in the Young Justice universe feature a new team of hero to battle the escaped criminal of Vault, Cube, Big House and The Raft
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Gwen Stacy





	1. Breakout part 1

In high orbit 

Tony Stark alias Ironman is looking at a heads up display of his stolen tech to Gerlach Mountain Range, Sokovia

“Tell me you got J.A.R.V.I.S them,” asked Tony Stark

Indeed sir track signal from the latest stolen stark industries tech has been traced to the Gerlach Mountain Range in the possession of Advance Idea Mechanics,” said J.A.R.V.I.S 

“Switch to infrared,” said Tony

“Sir we are getting a call from UN Secretary-General Lex Luthor,” said J.A.R.V.I.S.

“Cue ball what can I do for you want,” asked Tony

“Stark what the hell are bloody doing near Sokovia I told you to allow the UN peacekeeper to recover your stolen tech you do this you could cause an international incident,” said Lex 

“well I told you had twenty-four to start and make an effects to recover them. Seeing as you done no so such thing so have decided that I would take matters into my own hands to recover my stolen tech good cueball,” said Tony 

“STAR….” said lex before his call is terminating by J.A.R.V.I.S, 

Advance Idea Mechanic Arms Market  
Latervian border with Sokovia 

A large arms market with dozens of crates with different company brands that Hammer, Lexcorp, Oscorp, Stagg Enterprise, Wayne Enterprise and Stark Enterprise among the state of the art weapons and Vehicles one sole green tent.

The Scientist Supreme and A white woman wearing an ironman like a suit which was dark grey under a black trench she had a visor covering her eyes exit a tent which is quickly followed by Lucia Von Bardas and her two bodyguards.

“Just tell us that Latveria needs Miss Bardas. We shall be happy to supply you anything that you desire. We stand by that anyone of our weapon we could supply you can crush an Army.” said the AIM lieutenant his world brought a twisted smile to Lucia Von Bardas a is soon interrupted by the voice of Ironman 

“Good thing I didn’t bring an army then.” said Ironman as he proceeded to land at the arms market which causes the AIM soldiers to face him “quiet sale you have gone on here a lot of neat stuff unfortunately for you some of this has my name on it,” he added which was AIM cue to open fire on Ironman their shot are just bounced off an energy shield 

“Why don’t you f****K off Stark,” said the woman with visor as she charged two balls off and energy throws them at Ironman. 

“Sorry who are you never mind for people calling yourselves Advance Idea Mechanics that was a really stupid idea” he added and unleashed an EMP blast that proceeds to short out and disable AIM soldiers weapons and knocked them all out.

“Lucia Tell your master to beware if you steal my tech you answer to me even him,” said Ironman as Lucia Von Bardas turns around walks with her two bodyguards after she is gone Ironman opens his panel revealing Tony Stark 

“J.A.R.V.I.S contact the Vault you tell they are about to have some new guests,” said Tony.

“Very well also I have to inform you Miss Potts called you to wish to know if done playing superhero and are come into the office to do some actual work,” said J.A.R.V.I.S 

Also at the Same Time.  
The Cube, Undisclosed location 

Dr Leonard Samson is walking through the corridors of the Cube reading information from the clipboard as he passing several other prisoners of the cube which include Leader, Titania, the U-Force, Radioactive man, Abomination, Madman, Absorbing Man, Zzzak, Reactron, Atomic Skull and the Wrecking Crew eventually the maximum security section of the Cube to find Dr Betty Ross and suspended from the ceiling in restrains is Dr Bruce Banner alias the incredible Hulk

“Morning Betty, how are we doing today Bruce.” asked Dr Samson as he read information from the clipboard “I see you had no episodes in the 36 hours.” 

“Leonard This is a disaster waiting to happen all these Gamma and radioactive power stored in the same place,” said Bruce

“No Bruce I’ve told you time and time me and Betty will do everything in our power to find you a cure for the Hulk the Cube is the most state of the art maximum-security prison in the world with state of the art medical facility designed to treat Radioactive or Gamma enhanced Prisoners we’ve made real progress with sterns and Blonsky is,” said Dr Samson

“Your Wrong S.H.I.E.L.D, A.R.G.U.S or even General Ross are lying to you they don’t want to cure these Gamma power monsters they want to learn to control them turn them into weapons of mass destruction that can go toe to toe with Superman. Trust I’ve seen it happen they are going twist everything you do Leo do you want to know what the Cube is its a gamma bomb waiting to go off,” said Dr Banner 

“You’re wrong Bruce the Cube has a state of art security nothing can go wrong with it,” said Dr Samson and leaves the room

“Betty you know what your father like he saw the Hulk as nothing more than a mindless weapon he can use to destroy the enemy,” said Dr Banner 

“Bruce I promise you I will find your cure for you all the other Radioactive and Gamma Power criminals stored here I won’t let my father hurt you, Bruce,” said Dr Ross as she walks up to him and proceeds to passionately kiss him before breaking apart a few minutes later 

“I believe you, Betty, I just hope Leo see sense soon before it’s too late,” said Dr Banner 

Also at the same time  
New York City, USA

Thor is stood looking out over the New York City landscape a few seconds later a Bifrost portal opens and Baldar exits the Bifrost portal 

“Hail Thor Odinson,” said Balder which causes Thor to turn around and face his fellow Asgardian warrior 

“Hail Balder The Brave what Brings The Asgard Shining Light to Midgard?” asked Thor as a look of disappointment crept onto his brother's face “Or is the better question is who sent you?” 

“Your father has entered the Odinsleep before he faded to dream asked me to bring you home to defend Asgard from it enemies while he restores his powers,” said Balder 

“No,” said Thor as he walks to the edge of the building to continue his looking out at the city which he is quickly joined by Balder 

“Thor, you are like a brother to me. We battled countless wars together but I don’t understand your connection to this place,” asked Balder 

“Here Balder I can make a difference but in Asgard, the endless cycle of fighting is meaningless on Midgard everything matters I am needed here Balder,” said Thor as he looks down to the street below as emergency sirens can be heard 

“Trolls,” asked Balder 

On the streets, multiple crashes see NYPD Paramedic Jane Foster is treating an injured man in the back of her ambulance

“Good news your injuries don’t look that bad but the news is that you are going to have to rely on public transport for the time being,” said Jane. 

Just then another come speeding towards the accident site after crashing into one of the crashed vehicle launch airborne towards Jane Foster and the injured civilian without think of anything of her own well being she shield the injured civilian before it comes towards Thor simple knock the vehicle out of the sky causing it to crash into the ground before a few minutes Thor hovers in front of Jane Foster.

“Are you alright Jane Foster,” Thor asked with concern in his voice as Jane Foster stood up as two other paramedics took the man into the back of an Ambulance.

“Yeah I’m fine you just save my life hey wait have you been following me,” asked Jane as Thor tried to look innocent while touching his hammer.

“Perhaps you….intreak my mortal life is so fragile let you not seem to expect that,” Thor asked. 

“Would you?” Jane asked. 

“Nay,” Thor said.

Also Same time  
Barbara room, Stacy Residence, New York City 

Barbara Gordon unpacks here belongs placing a silver briefcase which had a palm scanner connected to both locks of the briefcase and placed it under her beds 

‘I owe Gwen one she has a sweet apartment she agreed to let me and Kara stay at while we are studying in New York and luckier my bedroom leads onto the fire escape should allow me easy ask when I’m out on patrol as Batgirl,’ she thought 

Gwen Room, Stacy Residence

Gwen is wearing her Ghost-Spider costume which has some tear marks in it and is walking around the ceiling adjusting her web-shooters 

“Well Gwen another fine mess you got yourself into helping Spidey deal with the Sinister Six which lead you missing the arrival of your new roommate and soon be roommate to help pay your high rent,” she said to herself as she continues to repair her web-shooters after finishing repairing them she placed them back on her wrist and changed out of her and put on her civilian gear (1)

After leaving the room she joined in the main room of the apartment when there's a knock on the door 

Gwen opens the door revealing Kara Danvers standing there with a large suitcase and carrying a cat cradled in her other hand which is quickly followed 

“So you found the apartment, okay Kara I take it,” asked Barbara in shock as Kara 

“Yeah Nice see again Babs I thought you would be attending Gotham University what brings you to Empire State University anyway,” asked Kara.

“Well the university board decide they would cut the programme I wanted to study but was doing at ESU so and after, I and Dick broke up and caught him make out with Kori and then the bad break up with Charlie, I decide that needed to have a fresh start away from everything in Gotham in a new city besides,” said Barbara as she watches Kara places cat cradle onto the coffee table 

“Is okay if bring my pet cat Streaky if can always drop it off with sister Gwen so how do you know Barbara anyways,” asked Kara 

“It’s fine Kara our father share the same job and we both the same extra after school clubs,” said Gwen 

“So why are you attending ESU Kara I thought you be attending Smallville University 

“Simple Ma and Pa suggest that I need to experience the world and I thought what best place to start than New York City so with their blessing I enrolled into some classes at ESU so I came here with streaky and found your my roommate,” said Kara. 

Meanwhile at the same time  
The Vault, undisclosed location

Ironman arrives at Large tech-based criminal facility The Vault carrying the AIM transport vehicle after placed the vehicle on the Helipad were on the walkway connected to the helipad by SHIELD Agent where he meets Vault security director Agent Jimmy Woo and five agents when Ironman lands in front of Jimmy Woo as the SHIELD agents head towards the AIM vehicle

“Thanks for the help Ironman Advance Idea Mechanics have been a thorn in SHIELD and Argus side for a very long time,” said Agent Woo

“Yeah well help SHIELD or Argus is not on my to-do list so who is the woman in the armoured suit and trench coat?” asked Ironman as he looked back at the SHIELD agents who were now escorting the captured woman in the armoured suit, AIM agents and the scientist towards the Vault entrance. 

“Her name is Jessica Johnson MD or Jessie former Havard engineering in Applied Cybernetic Robotics Specialist who be extremely bitter and angry with the world when her multiple Sclerosis started become worse and turned to ever hero for help but they could so she used her skills and replaced her dying body with cyborg parts and replacing her body with a replica armour based on your suit and began working for AIM as a bodyguard to Scientist Supreme,” said Agent Woo 

“While you’re here I would like to discuss with ways we can improve the Vault security system we had some minor incident last week.. “ said Agent Woo 

“Did Fury put you up to this,” asked Ironman

“No Mister Stark this is about weapons this is solo about containment we had some serious new tech criminals moved here just and how we can keep the people working here safe,” said Agent Woo

“Ok scheduler something with Pepper I am whatever it is can wait a day,” said Ironman and proceeded to fly off from the vault.

5ft Avenue, New York City

Spiderman is web swing through the area when he catches sight of the Electrocutioner breaking into an armoured Car while the two armoured car guard looked on terrified at the criminal 

“Serious who robs an armoured car in broad daylight in a city overrun by superheroes,” asked Spiderman landing on a lamppost looking down at Electrocutioner 

“Spider-Man,” said Electrocutioner as he throws the two cash bags to the ground as Spiderman landed on the ground near 

“Who were you expecting Superman to be here?” asked Spider-Man as Electrocutioner start to charge up his suit and then charged at Spiderman traded several punching him but Spiderman dodge all of the attacks before delivering a kick to his face knocking him out instantly 

“Man this guy must have a glass jaw or something,” said Spiderman as he web electrocutioner to the street and then picks up the cash and walks towards the armoured car guard and hands them the bags as police sirens filled the air as spiderman starts to web swing aways 

The Big House, SHIELD Helicarrier  
Above New York City Harbour, 

Dr Hank Pym is standing outside a cell while the corridor is being patrolled by Ultron Drones inside number of dangerous criminal the one Hank is talking to is Mad Thinker 

“I wanted to ask you a question Mr.,” asked Dr Pym.

“Mad Thinker will be just fine,” said Mad Thinker 

“Ok SHIELD monitor a talk you had with a fellow Whirlwind you said something was going to happen we would like to know what,” asked Dr Pym.

“Can’t you feel it, Antman, the better question not what but when is it going to happen,” said Mad Thinker. 

Corridor, SHIELD Helicarrier 

Agent Maria Hill and Wasp are walking the corridors of the SHIELD helicarrier just where the Big House is kept 

“Director Fury was very serious Wasp,” said Agent Hill

“Hank Antman is against it,” said Wasp.

“And what about you where do you stand in this matter Wasp,” asked Agent Hill

“I want to help, I want to do more,” said Wasp.

“SHIELD will let you do more,” said Agent Hill just then Black Widow push past the two of them and then proceeds to walk-off 

“Who was that?.” asked Wasp.

“That’s classified.” said Agent 

“On second thought I think I’ll pass SHIELD to dramatic for my liking everything so serious,” said Wasp as the lights shut off in the corridor for a few seconds before they switched back on.

The Vault 

Hawkeye is sitting on his looking at the floor of a tiny prison cell he been imprisoned after being his once former friend and teammate Black widow as he notices the light starting to flicker throughout the facility before shutting off completely before cell door throughout the facility start unlocking allowing the criminals the time to escape from the cells. 

Deep inside the facility, Baron Strucker gets a twisted smile on his face as the events unfold around him. Also happening is the Cube, Arkham Asylum, Stryker Island, Iron Heights Prison. 

Inside The Big house 

Dr Hank Pym is busy writing down notes on a clipboard as he starts noticing the cells around shutting down and allowing the prisoners freedom around him

“No,” said Dr Pym

“Boo.” said, Mad Thinker.

With the power of the Big House which allowed it to return to full size and smash through the sides and deck of the SHIELD helicarrier.

The Cube 

Throughout the Cube, the Gamma radiation is climbing to an all-time height as Dr Leonard Samson is making his way through the facility towards as he notices an explosion he starts to run but is caught in a Gamma blast knocking him out.

Bridge of the SHIELD Helicarrier 

Nick Fury standing on the bridge of the Helicarrier looking down at the lower level of the bridge as SHIELD running around the bridge as most of the noise drowned out by the alarms 

“Someone gets their god damn ass down to engineering to keep us in the air and would someone for the love of god shut off the damn alarm.” order Nick Fury he soon joined by Agent Quartermain who looking out the windows of the bridge 

“Director Fury we are getting automatic reports are coming from the Cube, the Vault, Belle Reve, Blackgate, Ironheight and Arkham Asylum all reports of massive system failure across and none is reported from the big house is something is seriously wrong.” 

Corridor 52,  
SHIELD Helicarrier 

As three SHIELD agents come around following the incident with Big House one of the SHIELD agents has back to the corridor two other SHIELD agents pick up their weapons as they watch in horror as Grey Gargoyle places his hand on the SHIELD agents should instantly turning him into a stone statue which quickly falls forward slamming onto the ground before he is passed by Whirlwind who creates a tornado and proceeds to slam to other agents into the wall of the hall knocking them out cold elsewhere Griffin flies towards another three SHIELD agents and proceed to fly two of the three agents one of them ducking out of the way in time before he could do anything he is captured by a metal tendril coming from the constrictor 

“Time for some major payback.” taunted Constrictor as he pulled the captured SHIELD agent before he blasted in the head by an energy blast which knocks him out cold as Agent Maria Hill and Wasp pass the Injured SHIELD agent 

“This is crazy how did this happen.,?” asked Wasp as she flew next to Agent Maria Hill as they run along the corridors of the SHIELD helicarrier 

“Doesn’t matter right now all that matters is that we get to the Bridge,” said Agent Hill before she comes to a stop when she hears Wasp has stopped moving 

“No Antman was inside the Big House at the time of the explosion he going to be trapped inside there with all the supervillains he was going to need our help Now.” order Wasp. 

Gwen, Barbara and Kara Apartment  
New York City, USA

Gwen head into her room as Kara Kent is looking out their window as Barbara Gordon enters her and returns a few minutes later carrying the silver suitcase and placed it on the coffee table 

“So how bad is it Kara,?” asked Barbara as she placed her hand on palm reader which released the locks on the suitcase and she proceeds to open the suitcases revealing her Batgirl and starts to put on the costume 

“A city-wide metahuman response to provide aid a major breakout at something called Big House causing the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier to crash,” said Kara.

“Any news on the Justice League are they on their way,” asked Barbara as she puts her utility belt on around her waist followed by gloves 

“Nothing most likely being blocked by Luthor so he can send his team of Metahuman Infinity Inc,” said Kara. 

“Then it looks like we have to help them,” said Barbara as she put her Batgirl cowl on as Kara removed her civilian gear revealing her Supergirl outfit.

“Right behind you need a lift,” asked Kara Kent 

“No Bruce has a Batcave in New York already set with a spare Batwing I can borrow you go ahead and stop the helicarrier from going down,” said Batgirl as she removed a device from her utility belt and pressed a button as Supergirl flew out the window which is quickly followed by Batgirl climb out the window. 

Elsewhere at the same time 

Ghost Spider is swinging from her apartment at high speed when she is caught up by Spider-Man who, like her, is heading towards the incident at harbour and pair start talking over their suit coms.

“So how’s it going Gwen,” asked Spider-man as he continues to swing towards the incident 

“Oh the just the normal things we deal with as a costumed vigilante so this is not a fishbowl scheme I take it,” asked Ghost-Spider,

“Yeah No this is a major incident multiple code blue incident going out over the police scanners something very bad is happening,” said Spider-Man

“Damn I was hoping those were not the case but know our luck this is going to be very bad and why aren’t the JLA coming to help,” asked Ghost Spider.

“Oh you know the usual Luthor blocking the Justice League from getting involved so how are things going on between you and Ryan,” asked Spider-Man.

“We broke up for the usual reason like most relationships. I kept missing our date night to deal with some supervillain latest scheme to take over the world,” said Ghost Spider. 

“A shame I thought you made such a cute couple,” said Spider-Man.

“So how are you and MJ doing with apartment searches,” asked Ghost Spider.

“Bad most landlords aren’t keen on renting to a junior photographer with a science degree with the knowledge you work for a guy that nearly destroyed the city with a biological weapon and his hot intern news reporter girlfriend who is a member of an intergalactic police corp that is also soon to be a wife and a two-year-old daughter with some major student debts,” said Spider-Man.

“What about you Aunt and uncle home why not move back home where you grew up with Teressia,” asked Ghost Spider.

“It doesn’t feel right since Aunt May's death just couldn’t bring my to step inside the house. It's my fault she died,” said Spider-Man.

“It was Doctor Octavius that unleashed the devil breath on the city, not yours and you made a powerful choice that Aunt May and Uncle Ben would have been proud to never forget that Peter I’m just sorry but Ryan dragged me to Paris to try and patch up break down of a relationship and we all know how that ended do we,” said Ghost Spider. 

“That's okay Gwen,” said Spider-Man.

Elsewhere at the same time 

Ironman is continuing to fly across the world when he starts receiving a call waiting for messages 

“Sir I have Pepper on the line shall I put her through,” asked JARVIS 

“Yes.” said Tony as JARVIS brought Pepper up on the video screen “Hey Pepper guess who I ticked off this morning it rhymes with a boom,” he asked. 

“Tony there is a problem with the SHIELD helicarrier Supergirl is on her way to try and help them out,” said Pepper. 

“Sir there seems to be a problem at the Vault they have to stop broadcasting any communication,” said JARVIS 

“I’m sure Supergirl can handle whatever is wrong with the SHIELD helicarrier. I need to check the Vault to keep me posted if she needs any help Pepper you can activate Project Rescue,” said Tony. 

“What is project Rescue anyway Tony?.” asked Pepper.

“Your birthday and Christmas present combined Now I have to Pepper,” said Tony and proceeded to end his call to Pepper and proceed to fly back to the Vault.

Dinner, New York City. 

Jane Foster and Thor are sat opposite each other while others are busy eating and New York life continue on 

“So your dad sleeps for about a week,” asked Jane. 

“The Odinsleep once a year to replenish his power which in turns gives life to Asgard,” said Thor.

“Wow what asleep,” said Jane.

“Indeed but during the Odin, sleep become vulnerable to its enemies,” said Thor.

“So why aren’t you there,” asked Jane.

“That seems to be a popular question lately. It is that I believe I am needed more here than I am in Asgard. They are fine warriors that can handle protecting Asgard in my absence.” said Thor.

“Really because to me it sounds like more mad at your dad,” said Jane 

“Mortals, I am needed more here,” said Thor.

“You know we have managed to survive okay we have police, Firefighters, Paramedics and several superheroes of our own so you should take a week off and spend it helping the family. We will still be here when you get back,” said Jane.

Just then a powerful explosion is heard in the distance as both Thor and Jane look over in the distance to see a large smoke cloud rising into the air as Spider-man and Ghost-Spider web swing by which is followed by Supergirl is then seen flying towards it followed by the Batwing 

“What was it you were saying about Earth Still being here,” asked Thor as he started spinning hammer around 

“Point taken,” said Jane as she witnessed Thor take to the skies and fly in the direction that Spider-Man, Ghost-Spider, The Batwing and Supergirl had both flown in.

The Cube

Dr Bruce Banner comes around to find himself trapped under the rubble of his prison cell ceiling she Betty Ross coming towards him carrying a lead pipe 

“Betty you should have escaped while you had a chance,” said Dr Banner.

“I couldn’t once the facility went into locked down the exits can only be opened by level 9 security from outside the facility six SHIELD agents and Director Ryker are housed in the only secure room in the facility the command centre while the rest and myself have all been exposed to dangerous levels of gamma radiation,” said Betty as she places the end of the lead pipe near bruce head and tries to lift the rubble trapping Bruce when Leonard stumble into the room course Betty to face him

“Leonard give me a hand we need to free Bruce he the only chance we have against the those Gamma powered Psycho's,” said Betty 

“You can’t be serious Betty the Hulk is the most dangerous of all these Psycho’s,” said Dr Samson. 

“You are both already exposed to high levels of Gamma radiation. It's only a matter when someone like Abomination or Absorbing Man will come looking for me once we get out we can get you both to a hospital,” said Dr Banner.

“I hate saying this Bruce but you right neither me or Betty are in a fit state to handle all these escaped Gamma Prisoner powered criminals,” said Dr Samson as he picked up another piece of metal pipe and placed it at the other side of Bruce’s head.

“Ok on the count of three Betty we lift together,” said Dr Samson 

“Agreed one,” said Dr Ross.

“Two,” said Dr Samson and like Dr Ross start to lift the rubble slight off Bruce’s back but before they could lift off him two electric bolts send the pair flying standing in the door of Bruce’s prison cell is ZZzax

“ZZzax,” said Dr Banner 

Weapons Armoury, The Vault

The Living Laser cuts open the door to the armoury after the door drops to the floor several criminals enter the armoury which includes Lisa Snart, Leonard Snart, Mark Marden, Digger Harkness, Sam Scudder, Donnie Gill, Mick Rory, Floyd Lawton, Steven Hudak and several other criminals 

“Store opens boys and girl shop to your heart’s content,” said the Living Laser as the criminals all piled into the armoury and started to collect their equipment as Golden Glider picked up her Gold Gun while next to her woman put on an Armoured suit similar to Ironman was decked in Russian markings elsewhere captain Boomerang picks up his equipment which followed by Heatwave and Captain Cold picking up their equipment 

Deadshot is reaching to pick up his wrist-mounted guns when before he could pick them up he is then punched in the side of the head by Hawkeye is knocked out by him 

“I don’t think so dirtbag,” said Hawkeye, collecting his quiver and Bow and leaving the armoury while more Villains collected their equipment.

Inside the Batwing 

Batwing is piloting the Batwing through the New York Landscape while also talking to James Gordon passing the Daily Bugle which out of the corner of her eyes she sees Spiderman heading in the same direction and quickly passes her and which is also soon passed by Thor 

“Barbara Eileen Gordon what the Hell do you think you are doing,” demanded Commissioner Gordon.

“Dad I have to do something if Lex won’t let the League get involved then I am going to do something their people in danger beside it will only support I’m with Supergirl she will keep me from any danger situations beside,” said Batgirl 

“Be careful Babs,” said Commissioner Gordon.

“I will dad,” said Batgirl as she sees the SHIELD helicarriers with parts of Big House sticking out through several areas of the helicarrier going down into the New York Bay river she then sees Supergirl fly under the Helicarrier and start to try and lift back into the air she then batwing on the SHIELD helicarrier after exiting the batwing and heading inside the Big House.

Inside Big House 

After making her way through the helicarrier she comes across Dr Hank Pym in a bear hug by King Cobra as Mandrill makes his way towards

“You too Mandrill you came so close in counselling,” said Doctor Pym with Mandrill proceeding charge towards him before anything hanks manages to get his feet and kick Mandrill in the face knocking before see Batgirl coming gliding towards them he shrinks down in size as Batgirl dropkicks King Cobra in the face knocking him out cold.

Batgirl puts some cuffs on King Cobra as Hank Pym returns to his normal size as Batgirl walks over to Mandrill and places the cuff on the captured criminals.

“What happened here.?” asked Batgirl 

“Not the time to discuss this Batgirl my best guess is that a major power caused the Pym particle generator to fail which keeps the big House as a small doll-sized prison failed which caused the Big House to return to its normal size with the same set power failure it allowed the prisoners freedom,” said Antman.

Just then Griffin flies towards the duo before he could do anything Ghost Spider swings and dropkicks him in the face knocking him out cold when Spiderman then enters the Big House 

“Thanks for dropping Batgirl, Ghost-Spider, Spider-Man,” said Antman.

“No worries we just happened to be in the area thought we drop in to say hello,” said Spider-Man

“Sorry how bad are we looking at,” asked Ghost Spider 

“Oh you know we are so going to be blamed for aren’t we Ghost-Spider,” asked Spiderman.

“A Massive Prison breakout of a large number of dangerous criminals I don’t think Jameson can blame you for this one,” said Antman. 

“Trust me Ant-man if old Pickle puss will somehow find a way to blame me for it somehow hell if could, he would blame me for the flu if he could sell more papers,” said Spiderman.

The Vault 

Hawkeye is watching from his hiding position as he watches several criminals which Golden Glider, whiplash, Crimson Dynamo, Captain Boomerang, Blizzard, Captain Cold, Heatwave, Doctor Polaris, Techno

Hawkeye prepares to fire one of his trick arrows at the escaping Crimson Cowl when Ironman blows a hole in the wall and hovers near opening looking at Hawkeye and Crimson Cowl looking directly at him

“Justine, Arrow guy say good night,” said Iron man as he charges up his repulsor beams aiming at Hawkeye and Crimson Cowl

“Hey wait I’m on your side,” said Hawkeye before he could react Ironman fire two repulsor beams knocking Hawkeye and Crimson Cowl down before Doctor Polaris takes control of his suit slamming him into the wall before falling to the ground when he is cornered by Crimson Cowl, Crimson Dynamo, Doctor Polaris and Living Laser 

“Get up stark we aren’t finished with you let,” said Living Laser

“Alright we all know how this is going to end supervillains team up or not,” said Ironman as he watches Living Laser charges for a few seconds before launching an attack him which damage part of his shoulder before he then punched in the face by the crimson Dynamo knocking him to the ground 

“I did it was going to go down this way,” said Ironman as Crimson Dynamo proceeds to grab Ironman by the top of his head and lifted him to his feet 

“I been a dream of the day when I could finally kill you, Ironman,” he said as he proceeds to grab stark by the head and lifted him off 

“JARVIS I want you to hack into the Vault security frequency order all SHIELD agents to evacuate,” said Tony 

Bridge of the SHIELD helicarrier 

Agent Maria Hill has made it to the bridge of the helicarrier which is being held up in the sky by Supergirl 

“Director Fury the big house is wide open he reports of escaped prisoners on all levels of the helicarrier our agents are holding them off as best they can sir and I am not sure how long Supergirl will be able to keep us in the air. Said Agent Hill.

“Forget the Big House, my main focus now is the Raft,” said Director Fury.

“Fourth Prison of the most dangerous of the dangerous supervillains were we house Omega level threats,” said Agent Hill

The Raft 

Baron Zemo is working around the Raft where he is joined by other prisoners which include Doctor Poison while deep down in the Omega level of with power failure Gravitation is free from his restraints.

The Cube, 

Zzzax is continuing shock Dr Bruce Banner while Betty Ross is forced to watch on as bruce is continued to torture by the supervillain which caused her angry to bubble up as she watches Bruce Banner starts to transform into the Hulk and proceeds to charge Zzzax through the wall as Betty begins her transformation which is all being watched from the Command Centre The Leader, Titania, Abomination and Absorbing Man.

“Whatever is happening at Cube seems to be happening across the other SHIELD maximum security facility and some of the ARGUS facilities are very interesting if I do say so myself.” said the Leader.

“A real mystery, let's just get out of here before General Ryker orders a tactical Stryke on this facility.” said the Absorbing man.

“Why would we leave this place here is where I can complete my ultimate plan to change the world.” said The Leader. “Now go and deal with our old friend,” he ordered as Titania, Absorbing man and Abomination left the command centre as he continued to watch the security monitors.

The Vault. 

Several SHIELD transport leaves the vault inside one of the SHIELD Transport Agent Jimmy Woo looks back at the Vault 

“Agent Woo Ironman all SHIELD personnel have all been successfully evacuated and get your out of there Ironman,” said Agent Woo.

“Working on that Jimmy,” said Ironman continues to be beaten into the ground by Crimson Dynamo while the other criminals watch on 

“I’m going watching you die once the world here Doctor Polaris help destroyed the Invincible Ironman I will be taken seriously as A-class villain,” said Doctor Polaris as he aimed his weapon at Ironman's head as Crimson Dynamo holds him to ground.

“What by bore me to death,” asked Ironman

Before he could do anything Hawkeye fired two-trick arrows landing on Crimson Dynamo before Crimson Cowl could act they exploded and send her and doctor Polaris and forcing Crimson Dynamo to release his grip on Ironman who then proceeds to tackle him into the wall knocking him down 

“JARVIS I want you to activate the self destruct system,” said Ironman as he watches as Hawkeye walk off and Ironman proceed to fly as Doctor Polaris, Crimson Dynamo and Crimson Cowl look on as Ironman fly out of the facility as it started to explode but Doctor Polaris was able to create a magnetic shield himself Crimson Cowl and Crimson Dynamo 

Outside the Vault 

Ironman is knock off course with a shockwave of the vault destruction causing him to crash land into the side of a mountain 

“JARVIS Give me an update on the situation,” said Ironman

“According to SHIELD and Argus communication they are number of breakout across all known ARGUS and SHIELD facilities while the SHIELD helicarrier is currently being held up by Supergirl,” said JARVIS

“Ok JARVIS I’m going to need a fresh suit of armour,” said Ironman. 

The Big House

Ghost-Spider vs Constrictor 

Ghost Spider is dodge attack after attack from Constrictor as he kept trying to hit her with his whips but she keeps dodging them with ease 

“You're just as annoying as Spider-Man would you stand still so I can kill you,” ordered Constrictor as he swipes his tentacles at Ghost Spider but she kept dodging the attacks. 

“Seriously why do people pay god to be spank,” Asked Ghost-Spider as she grabs hold of the tendrils and proceeded to pull him towards and punch him in the face and knock him out cold

Spiderman vs Electro.

Electro is battling with Spiderman who keeps dodging attacks while Antman is being attacked by Whirlwind while Batgirl is busy fighting with Livewire.

“Why don’t you stand still and fight me, web head,” demanded Electro as more of his attacks are dodge by Spiderman 

“I would but I have a date tonight I can’t spend all my night repair my suit beside you didn’t say please,” said Spiderman

“You’re starting to annoy me bug brain,” said Electro as he fires more bolts of electric at Spiderman 

“Oh starting Maxie and how many times do I have to tell spiders are arachnids, not bugs,” said Spiderman as he dodges another round of attacks from Electro 

“SHUT UP WEB HEAD.,” said Electro as he unleashes another barrage of electric attacks at Spiderman but like before he dodges the attacks before Spiderman lands in front of Electro

“Lights out Maxie,” said Spiderman before punching Electro in the face knocking him out cold 

With Livewire vs Batgirl

Elsewhere Batgirl and Livewire are fighting each other Livewire destroys three of Batarangs thrown at her by Batgirl 

“I spending you back to prison Leslie,” said Batgirl reaching into her utility belt and removes three capsules

“I don’t think so Bat-dork once I eliminate you I take down your girlfriend and finally get my revenge on her cousin,” said Livewire as she fires a bolt at Batgirl who keeps dodging eventually throw the three capsules at Livewire which on contact with covered her in grey powder before Batgirl delivered a right hook knocking her out cold. 

With Antman Vs Whirlwind 

After Whirlwind traded several blows, Antman, knocking to the ground he stands over the knockdown Antman

“Once I’m finished with I’m going to finish off the bug girl,” said Whirlwind as he prepared 

Antman look around to see Batgirl and Spiderman knockout Electro and Livewire each at the same time

“Tell me, David, how to plan on taking down Ghost-Spider, Spiderman and Batgirl,” asked Antman 

“What are you talking about,” demanded Whirlwind as Batgirl walks up behind him and taps him which causes him to face the hero behind him and punch him in the face knocking him out cold. 

Wasp comes flying to see Batgirl helping Antman to his feet return to her normal and rushed to him and embraced each other in a hug

“Oh that is so sweet but I don’t think this is the time and place to embrace in romantic stuff,” said Spiderman which caused Ghost spider then proceed to slap the back of Spider-Man 

“Spider-Man,” said Batgirl

“What I don’t think this place is really to embrace is that we have several dangerous escape psychopaths that have a real desire to kill us,” said Spiderman.

The Cube 

Back at the Cube The Incredible Hulk and trading punches with the Abomination which eventually knock Hulk to a wall which suddenly transforms into the Absorbing man and holding him in place as the abomination starts to charge towards the Hulk and Absorbing man but before Abomination could land a punch on the hulk he breaks free and ends up dodging the attack which ends up hitting Absorbing man in the face and knock him out as the Hulks steers down Abomination as Absorbing man starts to come round and get to his feet he then looks at an unconscious Betty Ross 

Hulk then the proceeds to rip open the side of the cube as both Absorbing man and Abomination charge towards him and Betty he then picks her up and jumps out of the Cube with her which is witnessed by the pair 

“Come on Blonsky let’s go.” said Absorbing man 

“No Abomination, Absorbing man do not follow them let the Hulk go we have much more important things to do.” said the leader of the PA system.

New York City Harbour, USA

Supergirl is forced to place the SHIElD helicarrier into the water as a large number of the Quinjets other helicopters begin evacuating the Helicarrier crew from the down helicarrier. Inside one of the helicopters flying away from the down Helicarrier is SHIELD director Nick Fury

“Hill you’re Acting SHIELD director until I return save as many as you can and contain as many as possible of the escape criminal as you can I will update once I reach the Raft,” said Director Fury.

“And if the Raft prisoners are free then what,” asked Agent Hill.

“Then You should enjoy being acting director while you can,” said Director Fury

A Garbage Barge  
New York City/Gotham outskirts 

The helicopter lands and Nick Fury and four SHIELD agents exit with their weapons drawn they start moving around the stationary garbage barge.

“Look alive, boys shoot first, ask questions later,” said Director Fury.

After the garbage, barge shakes a few minutes before an unseen force rip it and maximum-security prison are hovering in the air which is witnessed across New York City as most Gotham City residence and the GCPD including Commissioner James Gordon Harvey Bullock and several other detectives. 

While on the garbage barge this cause Nick Fury to look up to see Graviton holding the maximum-security prison in place 

“Abort the mission of every one of the prison barges now.” ordered director Fury. as he tries to run towards the shield helicopter he is quickly pulled towards him at an alarming speed and held in place as well. Nick Fury draws his sidearm but when Graviton move his finger the weapon flies away landing in the water 

“Graviton,” said Director Fury.

"Been while Fury," said Graviton.


	2. Breakout part 2

Graviton continues to hold both Island chuck and Nick Fury in place over the New York city bay area and both men steer each other down.

“What do you want, Hall,” demanded Nick, as he struggled in Gravitons, hold 

“Oh I think you know what I want Fury I want to treat you with the same kindness you should me for the last decade once I have done with you taking years off my life I shall do the same to Waller, “ said Graviton and starts to crush Nick Fury and laughing as he does it before he could do it any longer he is smacked in the face by a hammer that sends him and fury falling to the ground and he is quickly caught by the timely arrival of Supergirl while at the same time Thor’s Hammer returns to him and Thor flies towards the direction that Graviton had been sent flying and heads in that direction 

“Supergirl,” said a surprised Nick Fury 

“What were you expecting maybe my cousin?” asked Supergirl as she carried Nick Fury towards the New York City harbour as Raft maximum security prison which soon crashes into the water sending a tidal wave after which Supergirl carrying Director Fury is easily able to outrun with ease.

With Thor and Graviton 

After Thor catches up to where Graviton had been knocked towards the Norse God steers down Supervillian over the new york harbour.

“Your powers are impressive for a mortal stand down before anyone is hurt and you may walk away from this,” said Thor

“Fury and Waller both called me Gravition they both knew with my power I can do anything can crush Fury and Waller then I will show the world to fear the raw power I have,” said Graviton as he notices the smile form on Thor's face

“I think not villain have at thee,” said Thor as he swung his hammer flying directly towards Graviton.

Elsewhere at the same time.

Ironman crash lands in the large cornfield after getting looking around the field trying to get his bearings noticing that he was in a cornfield in Smallville, Kansas 

“Jarvis what's is the status of the SHIELD helicarrier,” asked Tony.

“It’s Still sinking sir,” said JARVIS. 

“Jarvis opened a remote access to the Chicago armoury,” said Tony

“Affirmatives sir mark 7 armour activated and on route to your location sir.” Jarvis. 

Just then Jonathan Kent comes by on a tractor as Ironman turns to face him passing by on his tractor 

“Just waiting for my taxi,” said Tony.

Docks, New York City Harbour

Antman, Batgirl, Wasp, Ghost-Spider, Supergirl and Spider-Man are standing on the docks with Nick Fury as the battle between Graviton, Thor as their battle continues to rage on.

“Is there something you like to tell us, Fury,” asked Antman?

“No really Hank this is a SHIELD matter,” said Nick Fury and then proceed to activate his comlink 

“SHIELD command this is director Nick Fury I am activating an Omega level protocol emergence I want all activate SHIELD personnel, Sentinels, Hulkbuster and all available military service personnel are all now under my direct control,” said Director Fury

“Whoa Nick Fury is actually worried,” said Wasp.

“I know right mister serious who could give Batsy a run for his money as tall dark brooding type is calling everybody in most be extremely serious,” said Spider-Man 

“So who is he then Fury,” asked Batgirl.

“Doctor Franklin Hall,” said Nick Fury

“The Physicist but none has heard of him since he joined SHIELD what happened to him Fury,” asked Antman

“That classified information Hank,” said Nick Fury as the skies become field lighting strikes and powerful thunder 

“Really because I think it’s about to become unclassified real soon,” said Wasp as the skies become filled with thunder and lighting as Mary Jane Watson arrived wearing a Green Lantern costume 

“So you’re the new green lantern,” asked Supergirl

“Yeah the new Green Lantern of sector 2814 at your services,” said Green Lantern MJ 

“So now I take it the Asgardian and eighties hairs are the cause of these violent Thunderstorms and half dozen criminal running through the streets,” added Green Lantern MJ 

"yeah, you just know the first word out of the Jameson on his podcast will be the Wallclawer menace breaks out every criminal again," said Spider-man.

With Thor vs Gravition

Thor continue strike Mjolnir at Gravition his attacks ineffective against him who simple shrugs it off 

“This ends now mortal,” said Thor as Spins Mjolnir around for a few minutes as Black Lighting continues to attack Graviton from behind as Thor throws Mjolnir at speed towards Graviton.

Dinner, Roswell New Mexico 

Inside the dinner, many of the customers are eating their meals while watching the news reports of the major incident that is unfolding in New York City and the battle between Thor and Graviton a few minutes the Dinner employees and costume are distracted from their meals when shaken when Hulk carrying Betty Ross land outside the Dinner then proceeds to enter the dinner carrying Betty which cause several customers and dinner staff to flee for their lives at the sight of the Incredible Hulk. 

The Hulk then placed the unconscious Betty Rose and Dr Samson down on the dinner counter and looked at the Waitress behind the counter holding a coffee pot.

“Chicken soup, Take care of them,” said The Hulk all the waitress could do was nod at the Hulk request. The Hulks looks at the news report playing as Thor and Black Lighting continues to battle Gravition.

“You could help them you know,” said Bruce Banner which caused Hulk to turn around and face Bruce Banner sitting down at a table 

“What do you want.” asked the Hulk.

“You could make a difference, you could save Thor just like you saved Betty and Dr Samson back at the Cube,” said Bruce. While the Dinners waitress witness the Hulk talking to himself while she is looking over the injured Betty Ross and the Dr Samson 

“Funny I don’t remember Thor or anyone ever coming to save me,” said the Hulk

“No but if you help them if stand by other heroes it will show the world the Hulk isn’t a monster you can be a force for good, “ said Bruce 

“If I do this then you do something for me,” said The Hulk.

“What,” asked Bruce 

“I stay the Hulk, not Banner,” said Hulk. 

New York Harbour 

Green Lantern, Wasp, Antman, Spider-Man, Ghost-Spider, Supergirl, Batgirl and Nick Fury as the battle between Thor and Gravition continues to rage on 

“Really hope Luthor takes overhead out of his ass lets the Justice League provide assistance soon,” asked Green Lantern 

“No I think they are still blocked by Luthor and the UN looks like it's going to be up to us to stop this guy,” said Supergirl 

“Don’t suppose there's anything in Batman's playbook to take down a superpowered criminal with gravity manipulation Batgirl,” asked Ghost-Spider.

“No You think with the number of criminals that we battle in Gotham this has never come up before so I’ve got nothing to suggest,” said Batgirl. 

“What No anti bat Gravity spray,” asked Spider-Man. 

“Well we can’t just sit back do nothing if Thor can’t stop him he’ll soon reach the city where millions more people could be at risk,” said Wasp.

“Don’t you think I don't know that Wasp,” said Director Fury

“Jan,” said Antman 

“We are talking millions of people we can’t stand by and do nothing I going to at least try something,” said Wasp as she shrinks down in size and flies towards Graviton 

“The Girls right Hank we have to at least try something our daughter's life is on the line if we final are you coming Tiger,” asked Green Lantern as she takes to the sky 

“Right behind you can you give me a boost,” said Spider-Man. 

“Sure,” said Green lantern as she creates an orb around Spider-Man and pulls him towards her and flies him towards Graviton 

Batgirl removes a device from her utility belt and summons her Batwing which soon arrives overhead and uses grappling and repels to the Batwing 

“Can I hitch a ride BG,” asked Ghost-Spider 

“So long as you don’t scratch the paintwork GS,” said Batgirl.

“Thanks,” said Ghost-Spider as she web swings towards the Batwing lands on the wing of the plane and they fly towards Graviton. Supergirl then flies towards the others as they all head towards Gravition and Thor Leaving Antman and Nick Fury on the pier as the hero and villain 

With Thor and Gravition 

Graviton starts throws Thor around like a ragdoll eventually knocking him away and bring back towards him 

“Can your brutish mind not comprehend what I am telling you I control one of four fundlementless of reality I can remove your gravity and send you drifting into space or I can increase it a thousand folds like this,” said Gravition as he increased Thor gravity force and sends him plummeting into the ocean eventually sending crashing into the sea bed which is witnessed by the other as Gravition speeds towards the docks 

“Franklin hall you give theoretical physics a bad name before,” said Wasp as she started firing her stingers at him which eventually cause him to face her directly 

“You must be joking to think you can take me on an insect with the power at my disposal I can crush you,” said Graviton

“Here web in you eyes gravy,” said Spider-man as he fires a barrage of impact webbing at Graviton and falls as Green Lantern creates a green construct of fist and proceeds to punch graviton knocking him backwards slight before she sees Spider-man land on the batwing

“Oh Taxi,” said Spider-man 

“Need a lift,” asked Batgirl as she opened fire with Batwing machine guns which had little effect on Graviton which seemed to make him mad.

“Yeah,” said Spider-Man. 

“Try your powers against me Gravition I am Kryptonian,” said Supergirl as she flies towards him and proceeds to punch him in the face which slightly staggers him.

With Ironman 

Across the state, Ironman continues to speed towards New York city while passing through several US states on his way to help in the battle between Thor and Gravition. After access a satellite image of the fight happening in New York he activates his thrusters and doubles the speed towards New York when seeing Wasp and other each attacking Gravition

With Gravition Vs Green Lantern, Supergirl, Batgirl and Wasp

Supergirl continues to pound on Gravition while Wasp continues to unload energy bolt, Green Lantern unleashed attack after attack of a different construct as Batgirl unloaded several non-lethal attacks from the Batwing on Gravition.

“Had enough let Franklin,” asked Supergirl 

“Hardly,” said Gravition and unleash a powerful wave that sends Supergirl, Green Lantern, Wasp flying while causing Batwing with Spider-man and Ghost-Spider to be spun around violently until she regains control 

“Are you two okay,” asked Batgirl.

“Yeah but I think left stomach back there,” said Spider-Man 

“Yeah never better,” said Ghost-Spider as she gave a thumbs up 

Just Ironman rockets past them towards Gravition as Wasp gets her second wind as Vixen activates another spirit from her totem necklace they watch as Ironman tackle Graviton and eventually uses his repulsor blast to send him flying into the ocean and hovers over as Wasp, Supergirl and Green Lantern fly over towards

“Hey Janet, I know we normally travel in the same social circles I didn’t know you hit parties like so who was this guy anyway and how come the Justice League are here handling this crisis,” asked Ironman 

“At the moment my cousin and the Justice League are being restricted by Lex and the UN.,” said Supergirl 

“So I get piss Cue ball off that a bonus in my books,” said Ironman 

“Am Glad to see you, Tony, he is some crazed physis that used to work for SHIELD. I was sure if you were on the west coast or not,” said Wasp. “Oh no Thor he's still down there,” she added as she flies across the ocean looking for Thor as Ironman, Supergirl and Green Lantern followed behind 

“What,” asked Ironman 

“Thor the Norse god of the same name with hammer and stuff he currently trapped on the bottom of the ocean,” said Green Lantern 

“We need to help him,” said Wasp before they could continue the search anymore Gravition comes to fly out off the ocean as Ironman, Wasp, Supergirl and Green lantern turn to face him which Ironman time to have Jarvis scan Gravition 

“Warning sir Gravitational field is in flux around the targeted warning extreme caution is advised sir,” said Jarvis

“Janet, you continue to search for Thor while I, green chick and Girl scout handle this joker,” said Ironman 

“He rights we have to hold out as long as it takes to find Thor and get him back in the game,” said Supergirl

“You know the energy he’s putting out compare to the raw power of a black hole this is trouble,” said Ironman 

“Yeah we all gather that mister genius playboy tells us you have a plan to stop him,” asked Green Lantern. 

“I know That Mister Stark,” said Supergirl.

“Your right there Mister Stark allows me to show you the true power I possess,” said Gravition and an unseen force proceeds to fling both Supergirl and Ironman directly into space and send Green lantern crash into the ocean 

With Nick Fury and Antman 

Antman watches as both Ironman and Supergirl are sent flying directly into space and Green lantern being sent into the ocean and then turns to face Director Fury.

“What are gravitons' upper limits,” asked Antman.

“We and Agus' research team have studied for the last decade as we can determine he has no upper limits. So what do think you are going Pym if he can throw the Kryptonian and Asgardian around like ragdolls talk to him down,” he asked

“No it's too late for that Fury,” said Antman pressed a button on the side of his utility belt and changed into his giant size and slowly walked towards Gravition who is being distracted by the trio of attacks from Batgirl and the Batwing as well as Ghost-Spider and Spider-Man while Wasp continues to search for Thor. this allowed Giant man grab Graviton in his balled-up fists while looking at Wasp flies up out of the ocean which is quickly followed by Green Lantern dragging an orb with Thor inside after comes to round she releases him

“Thank You,” said Thor as he started swinging the Hammer around.

“Your welcome Thor,” said Green Lantern 

“Hank so you went big then,” said Wasp

“Janet get out of here I handle Gravition,” said Giant man 

“No we are in this together, “ said Wasp just then Gravition breaks free of Gaintman balled-up fist and he and Wasp are free thor from under the sea bed and causing Giant-Man to crash onto the docks where Nick Fury is standing 

“This is between you and me Hall none else has to get hurt,” said Director Fury as Gravition sets his sights on each other.

“No you and Waller wanted me to create the next Captain America for the next generation but I became so much more I am beyond human now I am crushed and show these people my true power and crush this city will be a show off my true raw power. “ Said Gravition and pulls Nick Fury towards him crush and destroying him in the process reveal it to be a decoy robot which Gravition proceed to crush the robot head in his hand. And Gravition proceed to fly towards the city while the real Nick Fury looks on

“Well that could've gone a lot better,” said Director Fury.

Gravition hover the centre of New York City and proceeds to use his powers to start and lift boroughs of New York out of the ground eventually lifting Manhattan island out of the water as the hero look on it shook his focus is directed to Thor is standing there and after trading several powerful blows he is able to smack Gravition into the side of the island of manhattan cause to fall he then proceeds to help to return to normal place once returned to its rightful place he returns to the surface.

Gravition proceed to smash through the surface causing several vehicles to crash before Gravition could do anything he's hit in the face by a Mjolnir and sent flying into the ground before the Hammer returns to it owner 

“I suggest you stay down mortal,” said Thor but its meet with waves of laughter from Gravition as he gets back to his feet and turns and face the Asgardian 

“Do you really think you can stop me I beaten you before I can do it again,” said Gravition as he makes his way towards Thor Supergirl comes flying and punch him directly in the face causing him to fly backwards 

“Thanks for the solar recharge creep my friends something for you as well,” said Supergirl and moved out of the Ironman who proceeds to unleash a powerful Unibeam that cause Gravition to be slammed full force into the street below. Ironman, Thor and Supergirl proceed to land on the side of the impact site 

“You really should listen to the man,” said Supergirl.

Gravition Starts to stand up in creator his attention is distracted when Giant man left legs stands down next to him

“Your sick Franklin you need help,” said Giant man

Graviton then turns to face Giant man as Wasp, Green Lantern, Batgirl Ghost-Spider and Spider-Man all landing around his creator 

“NO NO the power I wield you are nothing compared to me nothing.” said Gravition and unleashed a powerful blast that sent the hero crashing into the side of buildings “I am stronger than all of you I am the stronger one there is,” he added before hearing something behind and turns around to see the Incredible Hulk stand 

“Do you want to rethink,” asked Hulk as he steered down Gravition before tackling him through the city eventually crash landing back on the docks among a large number of shipping containers eventually steering each other down as Graviton gets back to his feet. Before Gravition could use another he is forced to dodge an incoming attack from the Hulk as Ironman, Thor and Supergirl fly towards the scene 

“I didn’t know there were ogres on Midgard,” asked Thor 

Hulk and Gravition keep attack each destroying a number shipping containers and equipment the docks Giant-Man, Batgirl, Wasp Spider-Man, Green Lantern and Ghost-Spider arrived on the scene to see Hulk and Gravition fighting each other 

“Is that the Hulk,” said Giant man

“Tall green, bad-tempered and purple stretch pants yeah sure does looks like the hulk unless you some of the tall green dude,” said Spider-Man

“Is it he suppose to be the bad guys,” asked Wasp. as she watches as the Hulk continue to pound on Gravition who is forced to use his send them down into the ground to try and get away from him

“Get him,” said Ironman

Ironman, Thor and Supergirl fly at full speed towards Gravition who without batting an eye simple sends the trio crashing into a Lexcorp ship container destroying the shipment inside as Giant man charges toward him with Green Lantern and Wasp following send energy projectiles at him which had little effect and using the forces Giant man to fall to the ground forcing to knock both Green Lantern and Wasp out of the sky 

“Then their Three you want us to hit him high you hitting low,” asked Spider-Man 

“Lead the way,” said Ghost-Spider as jump kicks Graviton in the face which quickly followed by Spider-man kick in the stomach which is then followed by Batgirl unless more the batwing weapons at Graviton who simple bats them away cause Batgirl to have to inject from the Batwing as it is forced apart and she is caught by Supergirl 

“Look at you fools I possess the Raw of the universe itself I am Power,” said Gravition as he levitates off the ground a summons a large vortex of shipping containers above the hero as the struggle to move under gravitational fields they are under

“Can’t move can you move two,” asked Ironman.

“No,” said Supergirl 

“Nay what about the others,” Asked Thor as he and the others struggled to move under Gravitons power but someone was steering in the deep creator the Hulk was starting to get back to his feet coming even angrier as he continues to move under Gravition power eventually gets to his feet but is quickly buried under more of ground but still managed to get back to his unseen by Gravition Giant man shrinks down in size to his Antman form and summons several fire ants. As Gravition continue to push more and more force onto Hulk continue to push more and more against Gravition power 

“Nothing that powerful.” said Gravition as he continues to push more and more force onto Hulk who continue to resist and push back against Gravitions power “I control Gravity itself “ he added Hulk continue to push his own force against Gravitons power as Hulk continue his way towards him flying up and stopping the vortex and proceed to launch each of the shipping containers Hulks punch a number out of the way destroying stuff inside but Gravition can bury Hulk in a large number of shipping containers while this only going one of the ants land Gravitions neck and with commanding from Antman proceeds to bite the Gravitions neck. which cause him to break his focus on containing the Hulk under the shipping containers who then charge directly from under the mountain of shipping containers and tackle Gravition away as Heroes get to their feet 

Heroes who can fly head to Gravition who is managing hold the Hulk in mid-air and proceed launch two dozen shipping containers at the Hulk ironman unleash a barrage of attacks Gravition as he throws the shipping containers at the Hulk.

Green Lantern, Supergirl and Wasp are both flying alongside Hulk was jumping from shipping containers to shipping containers she was blasting the one blocking as was Green Lantern as was Supergirl using her heat vision Hulk path towards Gravition 

“You're helping me,” asked Hulk

“Yeah now smash him,” said Wasp.

Hulk tackle Gravition into the ground before time being smashed into the ground he is forced to create a mountain to separate him and the hulk from ensuring fight as Antman jumping into the water near a large oil tanker after emerging from the Water Giant-Man proceed to throw the Oil Tanker at Gravition and crushed under before exploding while this is going on Thor is generating a powerful force of lighting directly over Gravition.

“For Midgard,” said Thor and proceed to fire the bolt lighting directly at Gravition and is shocked by the bolt of light destroy a large area of the docks as Gravition drops to his knees as he is surrounded by Ironman, Thor, Giant man, Green Lantern, Ghost-Spider, Wasp, Hulk Batgirl and Spider-Man. 

“Who’s strongest now,” asked Hulk 

“Still you big guy,” said Spider-Man.

“You had the power to do anything.” said Giant man turns back into his normal size “and you chose to put millions of people lives in danger,” he added as Wasp flew over his shoulder 

“How sad,” said Wasp as she proceeded to fire a stinger blast that proceeded to knock out Gravition cold.

“Come friends let celebrate this,” said Thor as he bears hugs most of the heroes as their attention is drawn to a large military presence surrounding them of army and Hulkbuster units which included General Wade Eiling and General Ross 

“Step away from the Hulk he is a wanted escaped criminal from the Cube,” said General Ross 

“No if you want the Hulk then you have to go through us Hulk saved us he a hero as anyone of us,” said Ironman 

“Stand General Ross General Erling we have much bigger problems than the Hulk at this very moment 152 highly dangerous maximum security prisoners have escaped from the Raft, Stryker's Island and among others all across the country there were most of these criminals could be by now,” said Director Fury as he and Agent Hill make their way towards the Heroes followed by Lex Luthor 

“How did this happen Fury,” asked Ironman.

“I don’t know but we can find out together coming work for SHIELD as agents of SHIELD you can make a real difference,” said Director Fury.

“No this is your fault Fury whatever you and waller hand Hall working changed him and you kept it a secret and look what happened,” said Hank Pym.

“Then why not with me and Infinity Inc. with Lexcorp resource we can work together and find how this happened,” said Lex 

“Why do I hate to say this but Fury and Lex are right,” said Ironman

“What you of all people are going to work with Fury and SHIELD or Lex and his Infinity Inc.,” said Wasp.

“No but I hate to agree with Fury or Lex but as a team, we can make a difference maybe solo we can take one or two of these criminals but a 152 but together we can make a difference may have a chance as a team that can protect the earth while Justice League oh while cue ball here is hamfisting the league but we won’t be as SHIELD agents or work cue ball infinity Inc but as something else together we can Avenge all the damage caused by these escaped criminals,” said Ironman

“As The Avengers,” said Wasp

“Cool Name.” said The Hulk

“Best Superhero team name ever,” said Supergirl. 

“Don’t let your cousin hear that. Said Batgirl.

Elsewhere   
Castle Destro  
Callander, Scotland 

Techno is standing inside a throne room of Castle Destro when she is joined by Destro and Scrap-iron 

“So were you able to access the Vault Archives and scan the item I asked for,” asked Destro.

“Yeah was able to do more than just the scan the Amazo parts I was able to steal the Amazo parts and I also took the liberty of scanning all the tech-based villains at the should give enough weapons for next twenty years,” said Techno 

“Excellent work Techno and you covered your tracks I take it,” asked Destro

“Didn’t Have to stark activate the facilities self destruct system and destroyed the place for me,” said Techno as she faces Destro and opens briefcase revealing the head Amazo. 

“I have another job for you Techno if you are interested in it and that would be a perfect opportunity for the International Robotics Operation Network or do you prefer Invasion Reconnaissance Occupation Neutralization army,” said Destro 

“What’s the Job,” asked Techno.

“I want you, Swarm and Scrap Iron to reverse engineer this into project B.A.T to improve them so they can take on superhero and there two mill pound in it for you I already cleared it with General Blitz,” Destro asked 

“Sounds fun count me in boss how soon do you want a working prototype,” asked Techno as she closed the briefcase as Swarm of mechanical bees form next to Techno and take the form of a woman in a yellow beekeeping suit 

“I see the information I supplied you paid off,” said the woman with a distorted voice 

“That it did Swarm as You're a skilled robotic specialist and one Advance Idea Mechanics top scientist I would like to hire you for 2 mill pound to help with project B.A.T.,” said Destro.

“Deal so let’s get to work shall we,” said Swarm. 

End of Chapter 2


End file.
